


Bodie and Doyle Stray Cat Strut

by zzebeddy (sw33n3y)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/zzebeddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun with the lads from CI5....and a brass section.</p>
<p>This was made 2 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bodie and Doyle Stray Cat Strut

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show, characters or music. The music track is 'Stray Cat Strut' by The Stray Cats, performed by Reel Big Fish.


End file.
